Entre Tragos e Estragos
by KiiinN
Summary: Eu sempre me apoiei em desejos inconclusivos, na ânsia de que minhas fantasias se tornassem realidade da noite para o dia. Ele era a base que sustentava os meus sonhos loucos; um bálsamo para o que eu verdadeiramente queria. Nós tragávamos as sensações que esse relacionamento despertava com desespero, sem perceber que amparávamos um vício que só nos estragava. (Naru/Ino)
**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning:** Sexo. Simples assim.

* * *

" _O que a maioria de nós leva para o relacionamento não é a plenitude, mas a carência. A carência implica uma ausência dentro de si... A carência é uma força poderosa, capaz de criar ilusões poderosas. Ninguém pode realmente entrar dentro de você e substituir a peça que está faltando." – Deepak Chopra._

 **Capítulo Único**

Quando o vi pela primeira vez, era só um garoto arrogante sentado no banco do pátio da faculdade. Uma perna estirada e uma mão no bolso da bermuda xadrez. Pela pose espaçosa, eu sabia que ele era do tipo folgado, que demandava atenção por gestos expansivos. Mas, eu não podia deixar de olhar. O cabelo dourado, a pele bronzeada e os olhos azuis, brilhantes como o mar sob o sol quente.

As íris: perdidas. Encarava o mundo como se lhe pertencesse, mesmo que fosse um vago vestígio de posse; quase expectante em ingênua ânsia.

Era um menino no corpo de um homem. Não fazia o meu estilo e, ainda assim, eu o analisava como se fosse a coisa mais deslumbrante do mundo.

Quando ele percebeu que estava sendo meticulosamente estudado, ergueu uma sobrancelha loira e tentou segurar o sorriso autoconsciente. Insolente. E eu segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos em descaso. Um idiota. Não era como se eu estivesse o desejando, eu já amava demais um cara para querer me encrencar com outro, mas o filho da puta tinha uma aparência que berrava na multidão.

Não tinha como não olhar.

\- Você tem fogo? – a voz rouca me acordou do breve devaneio. Por algum motivo, os olhos dele pareciam queimar a minha pele.

Ele tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso da bermuda, indicando sobre o que se referia, enquanto seu sorriso desdenhoso me explicavam outros sinônimos ocultos. Eu quase gostei, se eu não me irritasse tanto com esse tipo de homem. Embora, sabia que não fosse me importar se Shikamaru quisesse jogar uma de cafajeste comigo.

\- Não sei; diga-me você... – respondi, tirando o meu próprio lote da bolsa transversal que pendia sobre um dos ombros. Abri o pacote e puxei uma cigarrilha. O isqueiro roxo descansava entre os rolos de tabaco, alheio ao jogo que se iniciava.

Eu acendi o meu cigarro, sem o olhar, enquanto ele encarava minha atitude fria com um ar divertido, como se não deve a mínima.

\- Preciso realmente dizer, quando você o exibe assim, tão descaradamente? – brincou, lambendo os lábios. Eu não estava dentro da sua cabeça, mas eu podia ler seus pensamentos em sua testa. E eu não deveria gostar da ideia, mas eu gostei.

Estreitei os meus olhos. Eu acho que estava começando a ficar carente.

\- Não. Não precisa. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não está disponível. – retruquei, fingindo fazer pouco caso da situação toda, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu corpo vibrava com o tom de flerte. A sensação de ser desejada estava entorpecendo outros sentimentos. Era o que eu ansiava desde que me descobri apaixonada.

Eu só esperava que ele me olhasse, querendo, como esse moço me encarava. Era pedir muito?

\- Eu não vejo nenhuma marca de propriedade. – ele indicou, encarando a minha mão atrás de uma aliança. Talvez, eu estivesse disponível, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Na minha cabeça, eu era de Shikamaru, e essa era a única coisa que importava.

\- E precisa de um? – rebati, perdendo a minha paciência. No meu interior, meus desejos conflitantes digladiavam, o que me fazia ficar irritada. Eu odiava não saber o que fazer, eu odiava encarar a verdade de que, por trás dos meus ensejos, eu não pertencia a ninguém.

Eu desejava os toques de um homem, mas eu não os tinha. Eu desejava alguém que não me queria. Eu fingia ter algo, na esperança de torná-lo realidade, quando eu sabia muito bem que nada aconteceria. Eu estava tão farta, mas eu não podia desistir. O termo "abrir mão" não fazia parte do meu dicionário, porque eu sempre tive o que almejava. Não ia ser diferente agora.

O som do riso grave, rouco e provocativo calou os meus pensamentos furiosos, fazendo-me pagar atenção para aqueles orbes brilhantes.

\- Não. – ele respondeu com tanta sinceridade, que me surpreendeu. Como uma palavra tão simples poderia significar tanto, eu não sabia, embora, por anos tenha esperado apenas por um significativo "sim". Talvez, fosse a ideia de uma negativa não ser tão negativa. Naquele contexto, a expressão desfavorável parecia libertadora, e eu quase sorri. Quase.

A vida poderia ser dúbia às vezes.

\- Se não posso ter um pouco do seu fogo, ao menos posso ter um pouco da sua brasa? – continuou, indicando o meu cigarro preso nos lábios.

Nós estávamos brincando com trocadilhos baratos, mas eu estava me divertindo. Mesmo ele já tinha sacado que minha pose irritadiça, era só uma fachada, tão podre quanto aquele joguinho de conquista. Não teria problemas lhe dar uma amostra do que eu tinha, certo? Certo.

Meu silêncio deve ter indicado a minha resposta, porque ele se levantou e colocou o próprio fumo nos lábios, sem esperar que eu tirasse o meu da boca para se aproximar. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu e, apesar do cheiro de tabaco rodar a nossa volta, eu podia sentir um vestígio de colônia cítrica. A combinação fez meu baixo-ventre rodopiar. Nos encaramos como se quiséssemos reconhecer o terreno onde queríamos pisar.

Oh, eu conhecia o sentimento. Eu engoli em seco e desviei o olhar.

As pontas dos cigarros se tocaram, enquanto ele tragava profundamente, a fim de fazer a brasa queimar sua própria cigarrilha. O gesto parecia muito íntimo e eu pensei que, talvez, deveria ter lhe cedido o fogo. Será que era tarde para oferecer o que eu tinha?

\- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu com a voz rouca e um sorriso hesitante. Era quase um sopro fresco em minha consciência carregada e eu tornei a levantar meus olhos para o loiro diante de mim.

\- Disponha. – eu retruquei, lambendo os lábios, enquanto pensava se poderia dizer algo que o incentivasse ao flerte, mesmo que eu tivesse dado a entender que não estava interessada. Agora eu estava. A boca rosada sugava o filtro com força, como se tivesse pressa em mandar tranquilidade em forma de química para os pulmões. Eu queria ser aquele cigarro.

Ele pareceu distraído por um instante e eu pude compará-lo ao homem que realmente habitava os meus pensamentos e o meu coração. Os dois eram completamente diferentes na aparência e, pelo pouco que consegui observar, eram igualmente divergentes na personalidade. Shikamaru era um homem tranquilo e suave. Suas atitudes eram preguiçosas, embora seu raciocínio fosse extremamente contrário às suas ações.

No que eu queria me meter, eu não sabia. Mas, quem sabe, eu precisasse de algo que chacoalhasse o que eu estava acostumada. O cara me fez querer o que ele mesmo desejava. Fogo ardente para queimar a anestesia que eu empurrava goela abaixo.

Como se para alimentar as minhas esperanças, ele sorriu.

\- A gente se vê por aí, Barbie. – murmurou com aquele tom escuro e grave, que me faria sonhar acordada por semanas em quase todas as noites. Mesmo naquele momento, eu me perguntava como ele soaria se eu o sugasse para fora. Mal sabia o homem que eu não era aquele tipo de boneca delicada; e sua ignorância só alimentava os meus novos desejos.

 **(***)**

 _"Shikamaru está namorando."_

Eu li a frase vezes seguida para que conseguisse fazer sentido na minha cabeça. Eu tinha acabado de chamar Chouji para ir a uma festa da irmandade Theta Phi nessa sexta-feira, quando ele me contou que o cara com quem eu estava apaixonada estava namorando outra mulher. Eu sabia que ele estava saindo com Temari há um tempo, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse sério. Na verdade, eu esperava que não fosse sério.

Esfregando a testa e empurrando meus cabelos para trás, eu encarei a porta da sala de Neuropsicologia Clínica e dei um passo para trás, mudando de ideia sobre assistir a aula. Não estava com cabeça agora. No momento, eu só queria voltar para o meu quarto, ouvir música no volume mais alto possível e me enfiar debaixo das cobertas. Eu queria calar os meus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo remoer aquele sentimento amargo que me consumia.

Meu corpo tinha pressa, como se um minuto a mais no mundo exterior fosse capaz de me explodir em pequenos fragmentos vulneráveis. Eu praticamente corria pelos corredores, tentando desviar de todos os estudantes que atrapalhavam o meu caminho, até colidir com um corpo sólido que interrompeu os meus objetivos. Eu quase caí. Não ergui a cabeça para olhar quem era, apenas murmurei um "me desculpe" e continuei o meu trajeto sem olhar para trás.

Eu não consegui me afastar muito, até sentir o meu pulso ser agarrado com força. Estava pronta para gritar um "foda-se", até encontrar olhos azuis magníficos me encarando.

\- Barbie...

O rosto masculino era tremendamente familiar. O sorriso arrogante que ele vestia, dissolveu-se ao ver a minha expressão, o que me fez desviar o olhar rapidamente para encarar o gramado do pátio. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu estava chateada, e eu sabia que deveria estar mostrando isso claramente no meu rosto.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele tornou a perguntar em um tom preocupado e, de repente, eu me lembrei de onde o conhecia. O rapaz do fogo no fumódromo.

Nada pessoal, mas eu também não estava bem para conversa fiada naquele momento. Eu estava aflita, pois sabia que em breve eu começaria a chorar. E eu odiava parecer fraca diante das pessoas, principalmente diante de quem eu não conhecia direito.

\- Eu estou ótima! – falei com uma energia que soou forçada até para mim. – Esqueci meu livro no quarto e preciso buscá-lo, antes que eu me atrase ainda mais para a aula. – expliquei, atropelando as palavras na minha pressa em me livrar dele.

Eu não sabia direito como, mas eu senti que ele franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto me encarava com intensidade. Sua mão, que segurava o meu pulso direito, subiu pelo meu braço numa carícia tenra. Eu quis chorar e mordi os lábios com força para me impedir de ceder ao impulso. Era quase impossível. Olhei para cima e pisquei freneticamente, procurando secar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão carinhosas, quando você estava sensível?

\- Mentirosa. – ele murmurou, fazendo-me soltar a respiração que eu não sabia estar segurando e o choro que eu não conseguia mais conter.

Abaixei a minha cabeça, deixando que meus cabelos cascateassem ao redor do meu rosto e cobrissem o que a minha força de vontade não foi capaz de esconder. Eu odiava me sentir assim, vulnerável. Pequena. Eu não aguentava mais. Eu não aguentava mais esperar por alguém que não me reconhecia; que não entendia o valor do sentimento que eu entregava de coração com a mão estendida em um convite mudo. Eu estava tão cansada.

Quem sabe se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais honesta sobre o que eu sentia, e corrido atrás do que realmente queria, eu não estaria sofrendo tanto nesse momento. No entanto, eu sabia, simplesmente sabia que Shikamaru nunca seria capaz de sentir por mim, o que eu sentia por ele. Porque, ele sempre me tratou como uma irmã mais nova a quem precisava cuidar acima de tudo. Eu gostava do zelo, mas não era exatamente esse o tipo de afeto que eu desejava.

Eu precisava de amor, de calor e de sabor, para poder vivenciar, tatear e saborear o que nunca tinha provado. Como é possível sentir saudade de algo que nunca possuiu? Eu não sabia. Eu só sabia que faltava algo bonito para preencher aquele vazio escuro e pesado do meu peito, caso o contrário, ele gritaria por mim aquilo que minha boca era incapaz de confessar em voz alta.

Uma mão surgiu diante dos meus olhos, e com toques suaves pescou as lágrimas que deslizavam pelo meu rosto. Eu reprimi um soluço e tentei desviar ainda mais daquele apego aquecido, com medo de me tornar ainda mais emotiva. Se eu pudesse, eu pegaria todo aquele choro e enfiaria goela abaixo para fingir que nunca existira.

\- Por favor, me deixe sozinha? – pedi numa súplica que eu normalmente não faria.

Ele agarrou o meu rosto, empurrando os fios loiros que insistiam em grudar na pele molhada. Eu me recusava a erguer meu olhar para encará-lo, porque se eu me convencesse que estava sozinha, era mais fácil dissimular indiferença. Contudo, não contente com o muro que fiz questão de erguer a minha volta para afastá-lo, ele empurrou um cigarro entre os meus lábios entreabertos com os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos.

O homem estava ansioso.

Com o gesto inusitado, eu o encarei um pouco confusa e instintivamente apertei a boca ao redor do fumo, esquecendo-me momentaneamente que estava morrendo de medo de parecer fraca. Ele sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que pareciam iluminar o mundo a sua volta.

\- Você quer fogo? – ele me perguntou aquela analogia que parecia ser só nossa. Eu bufei um riso em meio às lágrimas.

Balancei a cabeça e encarei o gramado sob os nossos pés, um pouco impressionada que ele conseguira me fazer rir numa hora daquelas.

\- Só se for o seu. – consegui balbuciar com o filtro ainda preso entre os lábios.

Ele pescou o isqueiro no bolso do jeans e o acendeu, oferecendo a chama que não fiz questão de recusar. Puxei a química com força, preenchendo os pulmões e os sentindo queimar numa sensação analgésica para os meus outros sentidos. Eu retive o máximo que pude, antes de soltar a fumaça como se expurgasse todo o mal-estar que me abarrotava.

Com uma calma que parecia não existir em mim há alguns segundos, comecei a passar as mãos no rosto, querendo diminuir a sensação desconfortável das lágrimas secando na pele.

\- Está melhor? – ele perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio tranquilo que nos rodeava. Por incrível que pareça, eu não me senti mais tão arisca em torno dele. Talvez, porque ele tinha visto partes de mim que nem mesmo Shikamaru havia presenciado com os anos de amizade. Eu me sentia muito mais íntima com esse cara, que nem ao menos sabia o nome, do que me senti com qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia.

\- Melhor do que gostaria de admitir. – murmurei com a voz rouca, depois do choro intenso. – Obrigada pelo cigarro. – indiquei, erguendo o mesmo como se brindasse uma ocorrência corriqueira na mesa de bar. Ou a ele. Eu não sabia ao certo o que se passava na minha cabeça.

O homem sorriu de novo e ergueu a mão, passando o polegar debaixo do meu olho esquerdo, para mostrar o dedo manchado de preto logo em seguida. Rímel.

\- Você ainda continua bonita. – ele brincou, mas eu sabia que ele falava sério. Seus orbes circularam pelo meu rosto, como se o desenhasse. Ele parecia matutar sobre algo, antes de roçar os lábios nos meus e continuar de encontro à minha boca. – A tristeza parece te tornar mais humana.

Eu senti um arrepio com o toque singelo, leve como um sopro. Quando se afastou, eu queria que ele se reaproximasse. Para continuar do ponto que paramos; para aprofundar o que sequer foi iniciado. Ele me encarava como se eu fosse um quadro numa galeria de arte, num misto de admiração e perplexidade, e eu me senti como "O Grito" de Van Gogh.

\- Eu não sei se devo ficar feliz ou chateada com o elogio. – murmurei um pouco confusa.

Ele sorriu, abaixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente, como se minha ignorância fosse divertida. Suas mãos bronzeadas se enfiaram nos bolsos dianteiros do jeans, ao mesmo tempo em que encolhia os ombros numa resposta vaga e deixava seus olhos fascinantes correrem pelo pátio da universidade. O homem estava se preparando para ir embora e, de repente, eu me senti sozinha de novo. Quase pedi para que ficasse, mas me contive. Eu mal o conhecia.

\- Eu tenho aula de Mídia Interativa agora. – ele explicou, indicando a direção que deveria tomar com o olhar. – Agora você me deve um cigarro. E fogo... – cobrou com um sorriso e uma piscadela, numa promessa oculta de que nos veríamos de novo. Eu mal sabia que, em breve, ele se tornaria uma parte constante da minha vida. Nós éramos tão diferentes. E, ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais.

Ele se afastou novamente e eu fiquei encarando até que sumiu da minha visão. Eu tinha me esquecido de perguntar o seu nome.

 **(***)**

Eu não sabia o seu nome, mas depois do nosso último encontro, em que ele me consolou no pátio da faculdade, eu o via de monte. Ele estava sempre rodeado de gente. Sempre sorridente. E a cada colisão pelo campus, eu me pegava cada vez mais impressionada. Mais atraída.

Agora, meus olhos instruídos o acompanhavam até que sua figura sumisse entre a massa de estudantes. Meu encanto era movido pela curiosidade. Às vezes, eu me perguntava se nosso pequeno contato só tinha durado tempo o suficiente para me deixar hipnotizada. E viciada.

Mas, então, ele me jogava uma piscadela e um sorriso consciente e autoexplicativo, enquanto se afastava do meu caminho. Cheio de intenções. Eu gostava do espaço e, quando mais distante ele se mantinha, mais eu queria chegar perto.

Minha cabeça estava ciente de que ele estava jogando novamente, mas a lógica não me dava lucidez o bastante para pedir um basta. Eu o queria, porque ele estava acendendo necessidades que me eram negligenciadas. Que eu me neguei por acreditar que este direito cabia apenas à outra pessoa.

Meu amor estava brincando com ódio, pois toda vez que Shikamaru Nara abria a boca para contar sobre a filha mais velha do novo secretário do primeiro-ministro japonês, sua nova namorada, eu só pedia mentalmente para que ele se calasse. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu poderia ter alguém também, mesmo que não soubesse que eu não podia, porque já pertencia a ele. Não pertencendo.

Eu tornei a olhar o homem no outro lado da pista; cercado de amigos, conversa descontraída e risos altos. Ignorava as vozes dos meus próprios companheiros em prol do meu interesse. Não estava disposta a ouvir sobre a loira que de fato captava toda a atenção do cara que detinha meu coração.

\- Ino, você está me ouvindo? - Shikamaru me perguntou um pouco aborrecido.

Chouji me encarava com estranheza. Karui me ofereceu um sorriso simpático, como se soubesse o meu tormento. Dei de ombros e me levantei, ignorando o ardor no peito com o que estava prestes a fazer. Meu interior pedia para dar meia volta e voltar para a mesa do bar, mas meus pés me levaram para o lado oposto do clube.

Eu não aguentava mais. Eu precisava fazer algo para mim mesma.

O meu alvo gargalhou e quando ele balançou a cabeça negativamente em meio ao riso, nossos olhares se encontraram. Seu sorriso morreu, enquanto ele me observava caminhar com pressa. Na certa, podia ler em minha postura que eu não estava brincando. Não queria jogos. Não queria brincadeiras. Só o queria agora.

Quando parei em sua frente, seus amigos emudeceram para pagar atenção em nossa conversa. Eu estava sem vergonha. Nada mais existia ao meu redor, fora aquele homem brilhante à minha frente. Sua camiseta justa mostrava os músculos firmes dos bíceps, peito e abdômen. Minhas mãos coçaram para sentir a firmeza da sua estrutura, a fim de me certificar que poderiam me segurar sem me deixar cair.

Eu lambi os meus lábios. Seus olhos intensos seguiram a minha língua com fome.

\- Você tem fogo? – perguntei sem titubear.

Algumas pessoas em volta assoviaram e vaiaram, outras gritaram sobre a música alta, que todos deveriam nos deixar sozinhos. Ao menos, a indelicadeza sabia quando deveria se retirar.

Ao contrário do que eu pensei, o loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, mas não para pescar o isqueiro. Para se puxar para trás, quando eu o solicitava numa bandeja de prata. Seus olhos claros rodearam em torno da pista com desconfiança e pararam onde sabiam que eu estava sentada com os meus próprios amigos.

\- Você parece ter fogo o suficiente por nos dois agora. – ele voltou a me encarar com aquela profundidade autoexplicativa que me roubava o fôlego. – Você está com raiva. – continuou como se me conhecesse melhor que eu mesma. E, de fato, ele me conhecia. Sempre me conheceu.

Eu agarrei a frente de sua camiseta, com medo que ele se afastasse ainda mais, só para me proteger. Eu sabia me proteger sozinha. E eu estava cansada de esperar.

\- Com medo de se queimar? – desafiei-o, sabendo que ele não negava uma disputa. Sua atitude dizia por ele o que sua boca não admitia. O loiro não perdia a chance de se mostrar. Se provar. Se testar.

\- Nunca. – ele rebateu para o meu orgulho. Sem hesitar como eu gostava.

\- Então, venha comigo. – eu instiguei, começando a caminhar por entre a multidão de pessoas. Eu sabia o que queria, mas eu não queria que Shikamaru percebesse que eu precisava de algo e alguém além dele naquele momento. Eu precisava de beijos que não eram inteiramente dele para me sentir querida.

Meus pensamentos soavam autoflagelantes, mas eu havia perdido a minha autoestima há muito tempo para perceber a diferença. Eu poderia rastejar por uma migalha, pelo pouco que compreendia.

Nós caminhamos às cegas, porque eu não sabia para onde ir. Depois de um tempo, comecei a questionar as minhas decisões. Será que valia a pena? Meu erro foi começar a raciocinar. Minhas inseguranças tomaram um porão sobre minhas atitudes e eu vacilei sob os saltos do meu sapato. O loiro sentiu minha dúvida, porque ele me puxou para o corredor escuro que levava até os banheiros e me prensou contra a parede negra.

\- Você não sabe o que quer. – ele comentou com tanta frieza que eu quis empurrá-lo. Parecia insensível, mas era só indiferença. Imparcial indiferença. Doía.

\- Não te chamei para analisar o que eu posso entender sozinha. – retruquei com uma cólera maior correndo as minhas veias. Se eu queria queimá-lo, quem estava fervendo era eu. E eu não sabia se este homem estava me instigando de propósito. Na verdade, eu não me importava. Se fosse para dar vazão a tudo que camuflei, nada fazia diferença se eu transbordasse.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção para pegar o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes. Ele puxou a carne macia e eu inclinei a minha cabeça para atender à sua demanda exigente. Seu nariz delgado esfregou em meus cabelos e eu pude ouvir sua respiração afiada em meu ouvido como uma resposta vaga.

\- Eu não preciso te analisar para saber o que está pensando. – seu timbre rouco soprou no meu pescoço, levantando os folículos da minha pele e me fazendo exageradamente consciente dos efeitos que ele causava em meu corpo.

Agarrei seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo de causa contusões. Nossos lábios se esfregavam famintos e sua língua penetrava em minha boca com vontade. Ele não hesitou em atender ao meu ritmo apressado, e eu estava extasiada que o cara conseguia acompanhar as minhas vontades sem vacilar. Meu corpo serpenteou de encontro ao dele, pressionando seios e pélvis na estrutura firme. Ele estava semiduro em meu baixo-ventre, expectante, e eu sorri provocativa.

Era uma pena que eu não conseguia causar esses efeitos em Shikamaru.

Ele pegou um dos meus pulsos e o prensou de encontro à superfície plana às minhas costas. Sua outra mão correndo do meu pescoço, por entre os meus seios e barriga. Sua testa se colou à minha com tanta violência, que eu bati a cabeça. A dor não fez diferença perante a fome daquele olhar índigo. Ele me encarava como se pudesse me devorar por inteira, acompanhando os padrões que seus dedos provocavam no meu corpo.

Eu respirei fundo e tornei a beijá-lo, chupá-lo e arrastar os dentes em seus beiços e língua, como se pudesse reivindicar algo que deveria ser meu há muito tempo. Sua pele quente pertencia à minha boca. O gosto salgado do seu suor inundando meu paladar como aperitivo. Incentivando a minha vontade. Ele engoliu com força e ergueu a cabeça para facilitar o acesso.

Sua palma subindo pela minha cintura, apertando um dos meus seios e agarrando os meus cabelos com força para estimular o meu anseio. Ao nosso lado, outro casal lutava em meio à luxúria. Eu abri um dos meus olhos para espiar o ósculo sôfrego que ambos trocavam, antes de voltar a minha atenção para o homem que agora mordiscava o meu ombro.

Minhas mãos se enterraram dentro da camiseta branca masculina e escorregaram com facilidade na tez úmida. Os músculos rijos se contraíram sob os meus dígitos curiosos e eu belisquei um mamilo túmido. Ele gemeu. E eu sorri. Ele parecia tão sensível ali.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus; desaprovadores e divertidos. Ele puxou uma mecha de cabelo que grudara em minha boca, repentinamente seca. Seus lábios se abriram, como se fossem me beijar novamente. Mas, ele se manteve a um sopro de distância. Seu dedo indicador deslizou pela minha jugular, entre o oco da garganta até parar no meu colo, que subia e descia ofegante. Ele enfiou o dedo entre os meus seios e correu pelo meu decote para encontrar o botão inchado dentro do meu sutiã.

Eu soltei um lamento impotente, quando sua unha afundou na carne frágil do mamilo e me contorci por inteira. Entre as minhas pernas, eu pulsava.

Não sei por quanto tempo ele me torturou com essa brincadeira, eu só sei que eu ofegava e o beijava como se minha vida dependesse daquela carícia. O bico do meu peito doía com o ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia meu corpo todo queimar com choques elétricos. Quando eu estava prestes a implorar para que ele parar, ele me soltou para agarrar o meu quadril.

Meu braço que estava preso à parede o abraçou para encontrar apoio. Eu me sentia mole. Seus dedos apertaram o meu quadril, as minhas nádegas e as minhas coxas. Minha vontade era circulá-lo com as minhas pernas, mas eu não queria parecer óbvia. Discrição era fundamental, se você não queria ser expulso pelo segurança. No entanto, ele se esfregava em mim como se transássemos a seco. O bojo em seu baixo-ventre friccionando provocativamente na minha virilha.

Eu gemi novamente para instigá-lo. Seus olhos semicerrados e atentos correram pelo corredor escuro, antes de suas mãos se tornassem mais ousadas e penetrassem o meu vestido. Ele brincou com a minha calcinha, raspando os dedos por entre os meus lábios por cima do tecido. Sua atenção se voltou para mim. Arrogante. Ele percebeu como eu estava molhada.

Sua boca voltou a atacar a minha. A ânsia redobrada.

Quando percebi, uma das minhas pernas tinha se enredado com a dele. Meu salto cavando a parte traseira do seu joelho. Se doía, ele não deu indícios de incômodo. Seus dedos atrevidos afastaram a minha roupa íntima e se arrastaram preguiçosamente pelas minhas dobras. Eu puxei sua cabeça loira para gemer em seu ouvido. Sua mão livre se enroscou em meus cabelos e puxou até que eu estivesse colada à parede. Ele me encarava como uma pintura viva.

Puxei o ar com força. Seus dígitos circulando sobre o meu clitóris e meu quadril rebolando para atender aos seus movimentos. O calor rolava para todos os membros do meu corpo. Por um momento, eu fui egoísta. O provoquei. Minha pélvis dançando para intensificar a carícia íntima. Eu o olhava como se o chamasse. Como se o convidasse para penetrar todos os meus poros.

Eu agarrei sua camisa, precisando me certificar que ele realmente existia. Que não era mais uma fantasia do meu ego. Ele me perguntou por fogo. Me pediu fogo. Mas era eu quem estava queimando. Ardendo. Eu gemi mais alto, mas ainda baixo sob a música, quando seus dedos reforçaram o vai-e-vem já vigoroso. E eu queria me desprender do meu corpo. Voar alto para qualquer lugar distante. Gritar.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e tentei manter a consciência. Embora minha mente se perdesse em cada respiração pesada. Meus dígitos retardados tentaram tateá-lo por cima da calça, abrir a braguilha e se enfiar por dentro de sua cueca. Eu tremia. Percebendo a minha impotência e ansiedade, ele me ajudou com o botão e o zíper, deixando-me a cargo do resto. Sua boca colada com a minha orelha. Inspirando. Expirando. Inspirando. Expirando. Ofegando.

Ele pulsava em minha mão. Rígido e sensível ao mesmo tempo. Seu suspiro necessitado me falando volumes. Minha pele consciente de sua carne quente corria de cima a baixo do comprimento rijo. Como aprovação, seu dedo penetrou entre as minhas pernas. Eu parei. E arquejei. Sua intrusão esfregando as paredes internas da minha vagina, devagar e com experiência. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria mais, eu estava farta. Meu corpo tenso pedia por um respaldo. Eu fechei meus olhos e me concentrei no seu toque. Sua presença imponente me engolindo.

Sua mão livre tateou os meus seios e buscou pelo mamilo dolorido e ansioso pela sua carícia firme. Quando seus dedos o encontraram, ele beliscou com força. Meu corpo convulsionou. E eu fiz uma careta, apertando os meus olhos e escancarando a boca, enquanto sentia o meu mundo rodar em um espiral escuro. Nenhum som saiu. Minha garganta incapaz de exprimir o que eu estava experimentando no momento. Ele ainda esfregou a minha boceta até meus tremeliques se acalmarem.

Minha cabeça caiu em seus ombros. Minha respiração entrecortada lentamente se estabilizando. Ele ajeitou a minha calcinha e o meu vestido. Seu olhar aquecido me amolecendo por dentro. Ele tirou a minha mão de dentro de sua calça e tentou se arrumar como pôde com a ereção ainda reclamando atenção. Eu o encarei, com uma questão implícita lá. Era injusto eu ter gozado, quando ele continuava com o tesão ainda túmido entre suas pernas.

Ele se reaproximou e colou a boca na minha orelha.

\- Eu moro numa república a alguns quarteirões. – explicou num tom que dizia exatamente o que queria. – Cada um tem seu próprio quarto, não se preocupe. – tornou a dizer, quando percebeu que eu estava receosa.

Sem segundos pensamentos, eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu não podia parar para me questionar agora. Nós já estávamos envolvidos e eu não tinha como voltar atrás. Minha decisão já estava tomada. Era hora de eu me amar e me querer, e eu ia aprender isso nos braços de um homem que ainda não sabia o nome.

 **(***)**

Seu nome era Naruto.

Depois de transarmos como coelhos em seu quarto numa república qualquer da faculdade, lembrei que precisava saber o seu nome. Naruto Uzumaki, 20 anos, estudante do curso de Vídeo e Mídia. Ele tinha descendência americana, japonesa e irlandesa, o que explicava a cor incomum dos olhos e dos cabelos para um oriental. Chegou aos EUA quando tinha três anos de idade, depois da morte prematura da mãe.

Éramos parecidos. Eu tinha descendência japonesa e australiana. Meu pai também tinha decidido se mudar, depois que mamãe morreu. O coração dela só parou de uma hora para a outra, como se recusasse a bater mais uma vez. Os médicos disseram: "morte súbita", sem qualquer consideração. Papai demorou anos para me explicar que ela não tinha viajado para as estrelas.

Nós sentíamos falta de uma figura materna, às vezes, mas não é como se soubéssemos exatamente o que era ter uma mãe presente, então, ignorávamos.

A gente passava horas conversando depois do sexo. Cada um com seu cigarro. Cada um com suas divagações. Nós ríamos, nós brigávamos, nós chorávamos também, em ocasiões bem raras. Nós nos apoiávamos, porque nos entendíamos. Nunca dissemos que nos amávamos, mas ficamos juntos por anos, sustentando nossos vícios, nossos medos, nossos erros e nossos acertos.

Era conveniente, era bonito da nossa maneira.

Nos tornamos amigos, antes de nos tornarmos amantes. Naruto era muito mais que o homem que só chupava a minha boceta para me fazer esquecer o meu entorno. Era alguém que me apeguei com unhas e dentes, lidando com o que tínhamos como uma brincadeira de casinha. Perdurava por horas o suficiente até que fosse o momento de voltar para a realidade. Cada um tinha a sua, separada do outro.

Shikamaru amava Naruto. E, para minha consternação, Naruto também amava Shikamaru. Ele sabia por quem eu era apaixonada e, ao invés de abraçar as minhas dores, como um bom amigo, Naruto apenas dava de ombros. Às vezes, eu esquecia que Naruto não era um amigo comum. Ele tinha raiva do meu sofrimento. Dizia que eu infringia aquilo para mim mesma. Discutíamos.

Eu sabia que Naruto tinha razão, mas admiti-lo custava caro. Doía.

Eu tentava retribuir tudo o que Naruto fazia por mim. As pessoas diziam que já éramos um casal, mesmo que negássemos. Ninguém entendia. Eu ainda pertencia a Shikamaru. Nós não nos amávamos, não como os contos de fadas e romances narravam. Éramos dependentes, acostumados à companhia um do outro. Ele me fazia bem, me fazia sentir querida. E sei que de algum modo bizarro, o sentimento era recíproco. A sensação de importância nos aquecia.

E, principalmente, preenchia aquela sensação de vazio que Shikamaru me causava.

Eu estava realmente doente de amores por um homem que não me amava. E eu definharia com as expectativas que me consumiam. Dizem que esperança alimenta nosso espírito, mas era justamente ela que estava me devorando. Engolindo todos os gamas de estima que eu tinha por mim mesma. Naruto era o resto de cuidado que eu tinha; era a lembrança física de que eu podia ser ansiada; que eu ainda tinha algo para me segurar, quando nada me apoiava.

Nem os meus sonhos.

No meio desse vácuo que me enfiei, Naruto era o ar que eu precisava. Seus beijos eram como pílulas de entorpecimento. De cuidado e zelo. Sua presença era como o bálsamo tranquilo que eu queria tragar para dentro de mim e nunca mais soltar. Suas mãos fortes me sustentavam num apego frouxo, como se esperassem que eu despertasse repentinamente e nadasse por conta própria até a margem. Ele queria que eu saísse desse emaranhado de fios que me embaralhei, mas eu não sabia se desejava o mesmo ou se era capaz de fazê-lo sozinha.

E eu sabia que tinha de tomar a decisão uma hora, porque esse vício cômodo que alimentávamos estava nos estragando.

 **(***)**

Eu tinha ligado para Naruto já tinha 30 minutos. Não que eu tivesse reparado, pois meu olhar estava concentrado no centro da TV desligada, sem realmente ver. Não deveria ter ligado, mas eu liguei. Eu precisava dele para ser o alicerce físico do meu desvio mental. Precisava sentir algo mais que aquele vazio estranho. O nada. A anestesia que eu não sabia ter empurrado para as minhas entranhas, dia após dia, noite após noite, achando que seria suficiente.

Não era. Nunca foi.

Meus sonhos de menina se esfregavam na minha pele com o intuito de deixá-la em carne viva, mas eu não podia reconhecer o ardor. Era tudo tão distante agora; tão impossível; tão inatingível.

Eu estava sentada naquele sofá por horas, na mesma posição, sem me dar conta que as pernas formigavam na inércia excessiva. Um grito do meu corpo, pedindo vagamente para que eu me movesse em qualquer direção. Mas, eu não sabia para onde. Como. Quando. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça e, naquele turbilhão, eu me perdi. Naruto estava demorando, geralmente, ele sabe como me encontrar, me ancorar, me pôr em algum lugar fácil para eu não esquecer depois.

Era errado me apoiar assim em outra pessoa, eu sabia. Sempre soube. No entanto, eu era viciada naquela sensação de conforto que ele me trazia. Os toques suaves, os beijos intermitentes, o olhar intenso...

Eu não chorei daquela vez, como se meu interior fosse oco demais para se deixar entristecer. Naruto parou na porta de entrada, surpreso, quando viu a minha face inexpressiva. Acho que ele esperava que eu estivesse me descabelando naquele ponto, como sempre aconteceu no passado. Mas, não daquela vez. Daquela vez fora diferente, era um adeus definitivo para a menina que eu era; para o amor que eu nutria e para as esperanças que eu carregava.

Sem lamentos; só uma resignação cansada.

\- Ele vai se casar. – eu disse com a voz baixa, tornando a encarar a TV.

\- Eu sei. – ele respondeu simplesmente, parando na minha frente e bloqueando a minha visão. Naruto queria atenção, mas eu não sabia se queria encará-lo ainda.

Ele tinha a estranha capacidade de olhar através das minhas emoções. E eu achei que era a psiquiatra nessa relação absurda.

Sua mão calejada e grande veio até o meu rosto. O polegar áspero alisando a pele da minha mandíbula, enquanto me puxava para onde eu queria: fora dos recantos sórdidos dos meus devaneios. Meus olhos focaram nos dele; azul cobalto cheio de preocupação e raiva. Naruto sempre me disse que a situação o frustrava, mas eu não sabia o quanto até aquele momento. Por um instante ou dois, eu perdi o ar. E me senti ferver sob a sua fúria.

\- Você me deixa maluco, Ino. – ele começou, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos e puxando algumas mechas, desordenando-as ainda mais.

\- Desculpa. – meus lábios tremeram dessa vez, indicando o choro que eu não sabia existir. – Desculpa. – pedi de novo, para garantir que fora sincero o suficiente.

Eu não queria puxar mais ninguém para os meus problemas. Eu estava afundando e o afundando comigo. Quão egoísta eu era? Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e o choro que arranhava a minha garganta cedeu. Não era por Shikamaru dessa vez. Era por Naruto e por tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim. A troca de quê? Nada. Ele tinha me segurado por tantos anos e, ainda que me arrependesse, não poderia viver sem aquele homem na minha vida, me sustentando de maneiras inimagináveis.

\- Me desculpa. – tornei a implorar, sem coragem de encará-lo.

Seus dedos escavaram minhas bochechas, antes de puxarem os meus pulsos. Olhei para baixo, incapaz de suportar o escrutínio intenso. Ele suspirou, apagando os rastros das minhas lágrimas com os dígitos peritos; afinal, já tinham apagado aquelas mesmas trilhas um milhão de outras vezes, mas, pela primeira vez, era por outras razões. Era por ele que eu chorava. Por mim. Por nós. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ainda.

Seus lábios grudaram nos meus, quentes e convidativos. Seus beijos terapêuticos limpavam as minhas feridas, uma vez que eu já tinha desistido de lambê-las. Eu ainda não tinha parado de chorar, mas algo naquele estopim todo tinha estourado a bolha de conformismo que me rodeava. Meu coração pulou, antes de acelerar de vez. A língua que acariciava a minha me enlaçava para algo que eu pudesse sentir. Era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente. Seu sabor único me entorpecendo.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram, ele me puxou até que eu estivesse ajoelhada no estofado macio do sofá. Demandando a minha presença, quando eu só parecia um peso mole de encontro ao seu corpo consistente. A respiração constante e tranquila me chamava, e mesmo que eu tivesse gemido em discordância e, ainda assim, correspondência, algo parecia estranhamente embaçado. E errado.

Às vezes, eu tinha medo da intensidade do que sentia por Shikamaru. Ou da força que minhas ilusões criaram para manter aquele sentimento vivo. Naruto era o único ponto familiar naquela desordem toda que eu havia me enfiado.

\- Naruto... – eu chamei com a voz embargada, agarrando-me a ele como se fosse o alicerce da minha existência. Eu precisava tanto desse homem, mas do jeito injusto. – Por favor... – lamentei, pedindo por algo que eu mesma desconhecia e engolindo o choro estúpido com raiva. Era a última vez que eu chorava.

Era a última vez que me permitia chorar por causa de um amor sem firmamento.

Ele descolou os lábios da minha pele e tornou a me olhar. A intensidade daqueles orbes me engolindo por inteira. Eu era incapaz de compreender o que aqueles olhos me diziam, ainda que gritassem. E, ainda assim, no fundo eu sabia.

Naruto lambeu a boca seca, tentando manter o autocontrole.

\- O que você quer, Barbie? – pediu, empurrando o meu cabelo do rosto e passando os dedos pelas minhas bochechas úmidas.

Ele era tão bonito. A presença cálida e suave, mas de alguma forma grandiosa. Era impossível ignorá-lo. Os olhos azuis intensos e significativos, os cabelos loiros e rebeldes, a pele dourada que parecia cumprimentar os dias quentes da Califórnia. O sorriso que parecia iluminar o mundo todo. Naquele dia, em que o tinha visto pela primeira vez no campus, sentado com arrogância em um dos bancos da faculdade, eu o odiei. E o amei ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria ter aquele desapego que ele tinha.

\- Eu quero você. – murmurei, esfregando o nariz em sua barriga. Os músculos do abdômen se contraindo com o toque singelo. – E o que você me faz sentir.

\- E o que te faço sentir? – ele indagou, enredando os dedos nos fios platinados da minha cabeça, num apego fundamentado e firme. Era dessa forma que eu queria que ele me segurasse; de um jeito que me impedisse de cair em um lugar que não me pertencia. Que me fizesse sentir ancorada mesmo em meio ao mar revolto.

\- Viva. – respondi com a voz rouca, levantando a blusa branca e simples de algodão que ele usava. – Querida. – tornei a dizer, raspando os dentes da pele lisa de sua barriga. – Desejada. – sussurrei entrecortada, afundando a ponta do nariz em seu umbigo e beijando a tez bronzeada, enquanto abria o botão da calça jeans.

Ele ofegou. Eu amava o perfume agarrado à sua carne.

\- Apaixonada por alguém diferente de Shikamaru... – continuei, tornando a encará-lo e esperando que meus olhos pudessem reforçar o que palavras eram insuficientes para dizer. – Apaixonada por mim. – rebati.

Seu rosto sério não denunciou nada, exceto um brilho compreensivo e crítico. Os dedos experientes se apertaram ainda mais no meu cabelo e acariciaram o couro cabeludo, causando-me arrepios, antes de me puxar para um beijo arrebatador. Ele não foi delicado. Ele não foi manso. Meus lábios pegavam a sensação áspera da barba por fazer com deleite, amando a percepção crua que o toque grosseiro me dava, porque me acordava em inúmeros sentidos.

Eu era capaz de me sentir agora. De sentir algo além da minha devoção infundada.

Os dentes morderam minha mandíbula, rasparam o meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos famintas o percorriam. Os fios curtos de sua cabeça loira, desgrenhados, o suor fino que molhava o pescoço tenso, os braços firmes que me apoiavam. Se eu pudesse, o devoraria com o corpo inteiro, porque era como eu me sentia: faminta. Sedenta por todas as coisas que ele me fazia viver, por todos os sorrisos que ele era capaz de arrancar mesmo nos meus dias de tristeza.

E, ainda assim, eu esperava que fosse a última vez, porque estava o estragando.

Como se sua camiseta fosse uma ofensa, eu a puxei e joguei em um lugar qualquer, só para sentir a pele do tronco delgado; os músculos que ondulavam sob as minhas ministrações atrevidas. O gosto da tez em minha língua era salgado e picante, e eu nunca me cansava do sabor particular e distinto. Minhas unhas adoravam a sua carne macia e firme ao toque.

Ele segurou o lábio inferior entre os dentes, enquanto mantinha os olhos colados aos meus. Azul cerúleo se tornando cobalto. Eu queria sorrir para a concentração e desejo flagrantes em suas feições, mas minha boca estava ocupada demais em saboreá-lo e provocar um mamilo com os dentes. O suspiro de deleite fazendo minhas entranhas retorcer em aprovação.

Naruto sempre me comeu para saciar os meus desejos, mas daquela vez, era eu quem o devoraria.

Antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, eu tirei a regata que usava, ficando nua da cintura para cima. Eu queria senti-lo por inteiro, dentro e fora de mim, como se fosse uma parte que faltava para o meu mosaico. Ficando de pé, enlacei os braços em seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo necessitado, nossas línguas se movendo com vigor de encontro a outra. Meu corpo se agitando para provocá-lo.

Os seios contra o peito duro. Eu podia sentir toda a estrutura quente do seu tronco colado ao meu, respirando com dificuldade e palpitando com as batidas irregulares do coração. E ainda assim não era suficiente. Meus lábios desceram seu pescoço, os ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos brincavam com as ondulações de suas costelas, assim como ele gostava de fazer comigo. Os folículos da pele se ergueram com a sensação da minha respiração entrecortada e eu sabia que ele estava me deixando ter o tempo que eu precisava.

\- Se divertindo? – ele perguntou divertido, com o tom ofegante.

Gemi em resposta e tornei a puxá-lo para um beijo. Eu sabia que estava o deixando impaciente, porque ele tremia levemente abaixo dos meus dedos. Não demoraria muito até que Naruto me jogasse naquele sofá e fizesse me lembrar de como sua personalidade assertiva o impedia de ficar parado por muito tempo. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele agarrou meu quadril e me virou com tanta violência que me desequilibrei.

Minhas mãos seguraram o encosto estofado à procura de equilíbrio, e eu pude senti-lo em minhas costas. Seus dentes morderam o lóbulo da minha orelha direita e sua respiração retumbou alto em meu ouvido, como um aviso. As palmas ásperas apanharam meus seios e, consciente ou inconscientemente (não sei), minha bunda empurrou de encontro ao bojo que crescia entre suas pernas. Gemi descarada e ansiosa pelo desenrolar daquilo; querendo mais que tudo matar o pulsar incessante que abalava o meu baixo-ventre.

Os dedos brincaram com meus mamilos túmidos até deixá-los irritados, doloridos e vermelhos, arrebatando mais lamentos da minha garganta e fazendo meu corpo se contorcer de encontro ao dele, num pedido silencioso que falava volumes. Eu tentei agarrar seus pulsos, para me amparar e dizer que a sobrecarga de sensações era o suficiente, mas ele continuou me incitando até que eu me tornei uma massa trêmula em seus braços. Era uma tortura. Minha cabeça caiu em seus ombros, incapaz de se sustentar, e eu tentei respirar.

Meu corpo inteiro latejava de prazer e agonia.

Naruto riu ofegante e, como resposta, apertei a ereção que cutucava meu traseiro. Eu não queria sorrir. Eu ainda estava chateada. Mas, as vibrações do seu riso em minhas costas pareciam retransmitir um sentimento de humor que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Talvez, passava dele para mim como transferência de energia. Ele tinha esse poder estranho sobre mim e eu sabia que, de alguma forma, o sentimento era mútuo.

Eu realmente sorri, num humor meio sórdido, mas o fiz. Enquanto esfregava o pênis rígido por cima da calça jeans. A risada dele morreu e ele chiou, afundando o nariz em meus cabelos.

\- Por que você não ri agora? – provoquei com satisfação. A voz rouca de tesão.

Ele inclinou a pélvis para a minha carícia. Sem sair da minha posição, abaixei o zíper e enfiei a mão dentro da cueca. O cumprimento rijo pulsava com o desejo e Naruto gemeu baixo em minha orelha. Meu quadril acompanhou o movimento da minha mão sobre o seu membro, incitando-o com o falso coito e querendo que ele entendesse o quanto meu físico o queria. Deixando bem claro que só os gemidos que saiam de sua boca não eram o bastante, porque eu ansiava por seus anseios dentro de mim.

Ele agarrou as minhas ancas, entrelaçando os dedos no elástico da minha calcinha e ditando o ritmo que queria que eu seguisse. Seus toques incertos pelo meu corpo; ora apertava o interior das minhas coxas, ora passeava pelas minhas nádegas, e iam subindo até envolver os meus seios. Naruto negligenciava o pulsar dolorido entre as minhas pernas de propósito. Eu podia senti-lo zombar às minhas costas.

Esfreguei as coxas uma na outra.

\- Naruto. – rosnei a demanda, fazendo-o rir. – Eu ainda tenho seu pau na minha mão. – ameacei, apertando o membro túmido num apego fundamentado, mas sem querer machuca-lo; ainda.

Ele gemeu em meio ao riso, enquanto meu polegar e indicador circulavam a cabeça regurgitada com pequenas torções combinadas ao vai-e-vem; do jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava. Eu não queria sorrir, mas, novamente, eu me vi cedendo. As ondas daquela risada aliada à respiração ofegante me penetrando por todos os poros. Era sempre assim entre nós dois: as brincadeiras, as gargalhadas, o carinho... A cada dia, eu sentia que deveria ter me apaixonado por esse homem.

Shikamaru seria incapaz de brincar assim. Eu acho.

\- Você é tão impaciente. – comentou, arrastando os lábios pela minha nuca. Ele segurou o pulso que o estimulava, afastando a minha mão.

Eu virei o rosto para olhá-lo por cima do ombro, sorri e lambi os dedos úmidos de pré-sêmen. Ele não queria me provocar?

\- Diga isso, quando eu estiver com a boca perto do seu pau e me recusar a chupá-lo. – arqueei as sobrancelhas, inclinando-me de encontro o encosto do sofá.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, quando insinuei a bunda de encontro a ereção que parecia gritar por uma liberação. Ele não era o único e eu estava ansiosa, queria senti-lo bater dentro de mim como se fosse o último sexo de sua vida. Eu queria que ele me fizesse gritar o nome dele, porque ele seria a única coisa que eu conseguiria pensar, enquanto implorasse para gozar.

Minha respiração corria, quando suas mãos se mudaram para as minhas nádegas até chegarem à minha calcinha. Gemi como se antecipasse. Os dedos afastando o tecido para o lado, fazendo questão de provocar os lábios molhados. Eu sentia a queimação dobrar com a ânsia. O toque tranquilo correu pela fenda da minha vagina e eu abri a boca num grito mudo. O fôlego entrecortado.

Minhas unhas arranhando o tecido do sofá como se quisessem manter o fogo que rolava através do meu corpo.

Seus dígitos brincaram com o meu clitóris em movimentos circulares. Meu quadril acompanhando os movimentos, enquanto eu sentia o formigamento familiar se espalhar por todos os meus membros. Eu estava fervendo e esfriando; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Agarrei o tecido do sofá com força e eu não sabia se queria fechar as pernas para impedir o assalto torturante ou escancará-las para ele. Meu corpo parecia ter vida própria, quando só escolheu inclinar ainda mais para os seus afagos.

Sua boca estava nos meus ombros e na minha espinha no segundo seguinte. Eu sabia que ele gostava quando eu me contorcia toda para ele, dobrando-me de encontro aos seus carinhos como uma gata carente. Não demorou muito até que os dedos fossem substituídos por algo mais espesso. Eu suspirei, sentindo a cabeça inchada do seu pau correr pela minha boceta, me masturbando e provocando, antes de afundar de uma única vez.

Eu gemi; uma das minhas mãos voando para agarrá-lo pela bunda, sem saber se eu queria que ele se movesse ou continuasse no lugar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo coerente, Naruto agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo. Oh, como eu amava aquilo. Seus impulsos começando vagarosos, quase carinhosos, e ficando mais rápidos à medida que o tempo passava. Ambos ansiosos para o clímax que ameaçava acontecer. Eu sentia o calor correr sob a minha pele, como uma agonia gostosa e ao mesmo tempo tortuosa.

Eu não conseguia ficar quieta, algo dentro de mim rugindo com o desespero. Suas bolas batiam em meu clitóris a cada estocada e eu sentia que ia enlouquecer com os toques breves e constantes. Os sons de tapas, respirações ofegantes e gemidos preenchiam todo o espaço da sala, numa música desarmoniosa, mas estimulante.

Sua mão puxou minha cabeça para o lado, a fim de atacar o meu pescoço e orelha. O ruído alto de seu fôlego entrando em minha mente e a transformando em um estupor desfocado. Meu corpo tentava corresponder à sua demanda, mas Naruto parecia inflexível em bater dentro de mim com impulsos firmes e energéticos. Eu mal tinha tempo de choramingar, antes que suas investidas roubassem a voz da minha garganta. Eu sentia que estava perdendo a minha mente.

Minha cabeça zunia; se por falta de ar ou pelo orgasmo iminente, eu não sabia.

Peguei seus pulsos e conduzi suas mãos para os meus seios, pedindo atenção. Ele beliscou os mamilos, que coçavam devido às carícias anteriores, e desceu uma das palmas pela minha barriga. Eu sabia o que queria, quando o empurrei até o meio das minhas pernas. Seus dígitos brigaram com o botão inchado da minha vulva e eu gritei. Eu estava quase. Acompanhando-o, inclinei-me até que conseguisse segurar seu escroto, enquanto ele continuava a me penetrar com raiva. Dedilhei a pele fina que envolvia as bolas e brinquei com seu períneo; ele gemeu e apertou o cerco no meu cabelo, antes de intensificar suas ministrações no meu clitóris e estocadas.

Pressionei a testa no sofá, meu corpo gritando quando a tensão que se enrolou em meus membros só parecia explodir. Meu tronco convulsionou com sanha, enquanto meu rosto se contorcia com a força do meu orgasmo. Meu quadril revirou contra Naruto, numa resposta primitiva à agonia que explodia em dois polos opostos do meu ser; da ponta dos dedos dos pés ao último fio do meu cabelo. Eu queria soltar a voz, mas não podia. E mal pude reconhecer que ele continuou a se mover até que as minhas contrações internas o levassem até o limite.

Ele tentou sair para gozar fora, mas eu o segurei pelas nádegas, porque não queria que acabasse assim. Seu rosnado baixo retumbou pelas minhas costas e parecia vibrar dentro do meu peito, enquanto seu estômago estremecia. Seu corpo mole caiu em cima de mim, ofegante e descomposto.

Eu acho que não era a única que precisava daquilo.

\- Naruto? – chamei depois de um tempo curtindo o relaxamento dos meus membros moles, lembrando-o que estávamos em uma posição não muito confortável e seu peso estava me esmagando.

\- Hm? – ele pediu preguiçosamente, afastando-se e se puxando para fora em câmera lenta. Eu estremeci com a sensação ainda vívida no meu sexo sensível. – Você me fez gozar dentro de você. – resmungou, puxando o resquício de sêmen que tinha escorrido entre as minhas pernas e ameaçando esfregá-lo no meu rosto.

Eu me afastei com um gritinho muito feminino, tentando me proteger com as mãos.

\- Não vem!

\- Agora você está com nojo? – provocou, conseguindo atingir a minha bochecha. Eu fiz uma falsa careta de desgosto e ele sorriu. – Baka. – murmurou com carinho, antes de lamber o próprio dedo e, depois, limpar a sujeira que ele tinha feito no meu rosto com a boca.

Começamos um beijo e eu suspirei em deleite, sentindo-me relaxada e tranquila. Era como se uma página tivesse virado em minha vida. Como se fui empurrada para o precipício, mas ao invés de me espatifar no chão, caí em uma realidade diferente. Eu não podia ter Shikamaru ou amar Naruto como eu queria, mas eu podia começar a ver o que esse homem via em mim; o que ele vinha tentado me ensinar por anos.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tenho total controle sobre a minha natalidade, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer? – indaguei, deitando no sofá e usando a calcinha para limpar a bagunça que ele tinha feito em mim.

Ele tirou a calça jeans, que ainda estava pendurada no meio das suas coxas e as meias, ajeitou a boxer e se deitou para me fazer companhia. Sua cabeça repousou em meu peito e minhas pernas cercaram o tronco delgado em um abraço. Era sempre assim entre a gente, essa quietude pacífica que nos envolvia depois do sexo. Às vezes, passávamos o resto do tempo conversando, mas daquela vez precisávamos pensar sobre o que o ato em si tinha significado. Não era a primeira e nem a última vez, mas eu queria que fosse certo a partir de agora...

Porque, em meio aos nossos tragos viciosos à procura de uma realidade diferente, a gente estava se perdendo em algo que não devíamos.

Naruto já tinha dado indícios que precisava sair dessa fantasia, agora era eu quem precisava colocar em prática tudo o que ele teimou em me fazer entender. No fundo, eu já sentia a saudade antecipada me arrebatar o peito, porque além de ser o meu melhor amigo, ele tinha sinto meu amante, meu companheiro e meu alicerce. Ele merecia ser feliz com quem realmente o amava de verdade, que pudesse lhe dar aquilo que eu era incapaz de oferecer. E, mesmo que eu ainda quisesse manter essa fábula por um pouco mais de tempo, eu precisava retribuir tudo o que ele havia feito por mim sem pedir nada em troca.

Era a minha vez de mostrar o que ele não podia ver sozinho. Que ele não precisava sustentar tragos de afeto em meio aos meus estragos, porque Naruto tinha algo que eu nunca tive e nunca vou ter. E eu deveria estar com inveja, mas eu só conseguia desejar que ele realizasse os sonhos que não consegui concretizar...

\- Naruto? – chamei hesitante.

\- Hm? – grunhiu num tom preguiçoso, aconchegando-se ainda mais entre as minhas pernas. Ele tinha sorte que o sofá era grande o suficiente para acomodar seu corpo delgado e longilíneo; caso o contrário, metade da sua estrutura ficaria para fora.

\- Você tem fogo? – perguntei naquele trocadilho estúpido que parecia ser só nosso.

Ele ergueu a cabeça loira e me encarou com os olhos brilhantes e divertidos em correspondência com o seu sorriso insolente, antes de levantar para buscar o maço de cigarros e isqueiro. Era nostálgico e eu sentiria falta daquilo...


End file.
